


星月夜

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 可以看成是土→鸣的单箭头两个人是舍友的现PA非常短，因为关键词的缘故最近常常挂外链，基本没肉
Kudos: 3





	星月夜

宇智波带土回来的很晚，鸣人已经睡着了，他轻手轻脚地洗漱完毕爬到下铺，仰着头看鸣人一只手横在上铺床外面，即便看不到全貌也知道歪七扭八。  
他很无聊地翻了个身，听见风从耳朵里刷刷的声音，已经快要入冬了，窗户被打的吱吱响。带土敲了一晚上代码回来，眼白肿着血丝，瞳仁还是黑，有血丝也看不出来。他明明很困了但是睡不着，那种诡异的清醒让他无事可做，盯着上铺的床板，数鸣人究竟翻了几个身。  
他很想睡觉，实在睡不着的时候，他跳下床，轻轻把手搭在扶梯上，小心地踩了上去。他努力克制床的晃动，虽然鸣人睡的很死，他顺利爬到床上掀开蚊帐，推了推鸣人一侧，鸣人摇了摇头，眼皮下眼珠微微颤动，带土很好奇地瞅了那双闭合的蓝眼睛，用手柔柔地蹭了蹭鸣人的右脸颊。  
他其实很享受跟鸣人独处的时间，虽然这种机会少之又少，他可以名正言顺地找几个借口跟鸣人一起睡觉，什么人少怕鬼之类的。这种没意义的托词他随口掐出三两个，鸣人一般睡的半死，就含糊应几声，掀开被子一半，让他进去。  
带土喜欢倚偎在鸣人旁边，鸣人体温比较高，另外，这可以满足一部分他的性饥渴。他很慢地把手环抱住鸣人的腰，然后深深地叹了一口气。那种叹气是谓叹，恨不得就此把吻印在鸣人赤裸的后颈上。带土把膝盖从后卡进鸣人的两腿之间，他们光滑的皮肤相触。

我好想要你。  
带土想，他抿了抿下唇，用指腹摁了摁鸣人手腕凸起的骨节，

我好想要你。


End file.
